


Revenge

by Nary



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Blackmail, Control Issues, Daddy Kink, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Fingerfucking, Loss of Innocence, Masturbation, Pseudo-Incest, Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-08
Updated: 2011-05-08
Packaged: 2017-10-19 03:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You… <i>want</i> me to punish you?" He sounded bemused, but she thought she could detect a hint of interest in his voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Control](https://archiveofourown.org/works/57412) by [redcandle17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcandle17/pseuds/redcandle17). 



Sansa wasn't a fool, and she had long since lost the luxury of innocence. When Petyr had laid her over his lap and lifted her skirts, she'd seen quickly enough what was going on. The hard prod of his manhood against her stomach only confirmed her suspicions. She'd borne the humiliation as stoically as she was able, but towards the end the smarting blows made tears start from her eyes. When he finally let her stand again, she'd feigned a humble and chastened look, but her face was red with a fitful anger and her stomach quivered strangely. She left as quickly as she could, without looking him in the face, not wanting to see that smug smile.

Later that night, in an effort to rid herself of the unaccustomed feelings, she let her fingers glide between her legs in quick, quiet strokes, and tried to think of anyone but him.

She waited a few days, until the sting had faded, so that she would be calm and under control when she went to him. She knocked at the door to his solar, and waited to be given permission to enter.

"Alayne," he greeted her, as if nothing had happened. "What can I do for you, my sweet?"

"Oh, Father," Sansa began, letting her voice tremble just a little. "I've done something very bad."

"What is it?" His brow furrowed in puzzlement.

"The new gown you bought for me - I've spilled wine all down the front of it. I'm afraid it's ruined."

"Well, no matter -"

"Shall I be punished again?" she asked, perhaps a little over-eagerly.

"You… _want_ me to punish you?" He sounded bemused, but she thought she could detect a hint of interest in his voice. She nodded, keeping her eyes modestly downcast, but looking up at him through her long eyelashes. "Very well," he said after a moment's consideration. "Come over here, and lift your skirts…" She did as she was told, lowering her smallclothes and lying down across his knees. When he began to spank her, she let herself cry out, and squirmed a little as well, to heighten the effect. Sure enough, soon she could feel his arousal growing, until it seemed hard as steel.

"Father," she said when the blows finally stopped and he let her slump to the floor, "are you all right?"

"Fine, Alayne," he told her, but his breath was coming a little too fast and he wiped his thumb across his lips to dry them.

"Are you, truly? It seemed to me you were… struggling with yourself. As if, perhaps, you wanted… something more." She ran one pale hand up his leg, along his inner thigh.

He jumped back. She had managed to surprise him for once. "I want nothing more than my daughter's happiness," he choked out.

"Oh, come, 'Father', let's not pretend," she said, smiling slightly. "After all, I'm not a child - certainly not your child - and I can tell what it is you truly want." Sansa stood, keeping her skirts hiked, still bare from the waist down. "Is it this?" She straddled him, twining her arms about his neck. She could feel the rough fabric of his breeches, stretched close to bursting, against her most delicate parts, and it aroused her nearly as much as the power she knew she held over him.

"It… it would be a mistake," he managed to say, though he was trembling slightly. "Everything we've been working for depends on keeping up appearances."

"Oh, we can keep them up," she murmured against his ear, flicking the lobe gently with her tongue. "You're the master of lies, after all, and I've learned everything I know from you. We can be careful." He groaned softly, and she felt the balance of power tip in her favour. All that was needed now was to drive the point home. "I remind you of _her_ , don't I? Here, taste what you never could before…" She dipped her fingers down between her thighs and coated them with her nectar, then brought them, glistening, up to his mouth. Eyes closed, he sucked them clean. "Never forget," she whispered as his tongue caressed the space between her index and middle fingers, "that I know your secrets - not just this one, but others." She left the words "moon door" unsaid, but both of them knew what she meant.

"Sansa…" Petyr said quietly, a warning chill in his voice, "you've won this battle. Don't push your luck." Then he brought his hand to her aching quim and drove all other thoughts and plans out of her mind.


End file.
